No More
by BMuffin
Summary: This is a fanfic between the actors, not the characters. Still very steamy in my opinion:


Wow, so um yeah I just wrote this and I am posting it under murder by numbers even though this is actually a fanfic about the actors, NOT THE CHARACTERS! So don't get confused, this takes place on a cold winter day between you guessed it Ryan Gosling and Michael Pitt. It is angst so be forewarned. I obviously don't own either of these people and this is a work of fiction so don't sue me or whatever Enjoy the show!

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

The Limousine slowed to a mere crawl. Walking briskly along side it in the harsh January cold was a young man determined not to take notice of the large car trailing him silently. People passing the young man would stop and stare openly at their reflections gliding by on the limousines shiny black surface. There was nothing remarkable about the young man huffing and puffing, ashen faced on the walkway. He could have been any local college student, with disheveled blonde hair, wire framed glasses, and a wrinkled tee shirt over blue jeans cloths that asked for no attention and called for no attention. What made this young man so mysterious and appealing was the large black limousine that slowly drove beside him from 3rs to 8th street. It was obvious to any casual observer that he was aware of the stalking and none to happy about it. In one last desperate attempt to break free from the limousines hold the young man turned down 9th as though to walk down that street only at the last minute to twist around and make a mad dash trying to cross 8th to 7th. Only the limousine was larger and faster then the young man and swerved right into his path. He collided smack into the passenger door, scrambling to rise the young man had no chance of escape when the door opened reveling two hands pulling him up off the curb and forcefully into the limousine the tires squealed as the doors slammed shut quickly peeling away from the few interested on-lookers.

Inside the limousine it was dark and warm completely different than the cold gray world surrounding it. The warmth inside did nothing to penetrate the cold exterior of the young man that had been taken from the city street. Staring intently out the tinted window the young man gave nothing away about how he felt having so suddenly been abducted. It was after the black limousine had driven almost a full mile that the heavy silence was lifted.

"Michael"

It was more a statement than just his name.

Turning around sharply to address the speaker, the haunting look of pain filling his eyes were his only response. Deep breaths exhaled, and the slight rustle of leather as the speaker moved in sitting closer to Michael.

"Ryan I…"

"Don't"

The tense pause was thick all around them.

"We really can't…" Whispered Michael

"Stop" Demanded Ryan

It was fast. It always happened fast, and it was always unexpected and electrifying.

The desperate grabbing and eager touches, kissing hard and deep, skin pressed against skin; sweat beading, running into small rivers leaving the limousine smelling of musk and something more passionate.

"I can't do this anymore" stated Michael pulling on his shirt, back turned away from Ryan. "I won't" he clarified softly turning around.

"You can and you will" growled Ryan in protest.

"Why? So you can run off being the perfect actor with the perfect girlfriend, another Hollywood heart throb." Spat Michael, fist clenched.

"No!" snapped Ryan knocking Michael down hard onto the limousine floor. "You're here because you need me…How else are you ever going to get anymore roles, you behave and I'll help you get any role you want" Ryan went on fixing his tie.

"Roles….That's all you think about now are roles. It use to be you and me, now it's you and her. I don't care about any stupid roles you can offer, I just want my life back. I'm sick of being your secret, I'm sick of hiding."

"So what you think I'm going to come _out_ for you? Throw away everything I've built, throw away who I am. Oh come on you're just jealous that I'm better known than you admit it. No hard feelings, it's understandable."

"That's not it! You make me feel…Worthless, we're hiding constantly, I just don't want to play this game anymore. You're right I don't have as much to lose as you, I'll come out that doesn't mean you have too."

"You can't come out"

"Why not?"

"Because than we can NEVER be seen together, you know that"

"It's been over five years since we made that movie together, five years of living this secret. I can't have any normal relationships, not with anyone you sabotaging them all."

"Oh that was a long time ago, and she wasn't good enough for you! You know I'm right."

"I know I'm tired of pretending, you stay here Mr. MTV best kiss I'm going to come out, don't worry I don't expect you to follow" Said Michael reaching for the door handle.

"Michael please…"

"Five years Ryan, who would have guessed we could have made it so long" smiled a sad Michael as he got out of the limousine.

The limo door slammed shut leaving Ryan sitting alone watching Michael walking away, "But I need you…" he whispered to the air around him.


End file.
